Going Home
by PJayKeller
Summary: Mild SG-1 crossover, AU set in the future the Atlantis mission is over and the team are going home


Disclaimer:- Don't own anything , so please don't sue me.

The adventure was over. After 9 years in the Pegasus galaxy the Wraith were defeated and it was time to leave. The IOA , in their wisdom , had decided that as there was no longer a long distance threat to Earth , all personnel should be brought home. They also wanted the Puddle Jumpers – just in case they may one day be needed against someone else with a grudge against our planet.

Four had already arrived at Stargate Command and Col. Sheppard was readying the fifth in the landing bay on Atlantis. Most of the men and women of Atlantis had already returned home. Teyla , her four year old son Tagan and Ronon had left for the mainland several days earlier to live with Teyla's people , having been denied permission to relocate to Earth. Understandably this caused a great deal of bad feeling between most of Atlantis' top people and Earth.

The exception was , of course , Richard Woolsey. He had never been comfortable around Teyla and he was positively terrified of Ronon. As the final departure date had neared , secretive trans – galactic e-mails began flying. Plans were made , letters were written and then it was just a matter of waiting for the moment to act.

The last 4 members of the Atlantis expedition boarded the Puddle Jumper – Col. John Sheppard , Dr Rodney McKay, Richard Woolsey and Dr Jennifer Keller. Sheppard and McKay sat up front as usual while Jennifer stayed in the rear compartment showing Woolsey some research she had been doing.

"Okay people , it's time to go" said John quietly.

"Good" shouted Woolsey "I can't wait to get back home where we belong".

Rodney leaned towards John whispering "You are sure about this , aren't you?"

"Yes Rodney I'm sure and so is the Doc. You've got my resignation letter for the General and Jen's given you the authority to deal with all her affairs on Earth since she has no family left alive. In a way her father's death was a blessing , it makes this easier. Just be ready when we get to the control room" he whispered back.

John punched in the address for Earth and the Stargate burst into life. He eased the Jumper through the ring and seconds later they were in the Gateroom of Cheyenne Mountain. Watching them from the control booth were Samantha Carter, Jack O'Neill, General Landry and several technicians.

"Hey Doc, come on up here and swap with Rodney. You can wave to Sam" called Sheppard.

As the wormhole disengaged, Landry ordered Sam to switch off the ZPM, effectively making the Pegasus galaxy off limits.

"Hang on a minute" said Sam "I just need to check a couple of things first".

John and Sam's eyes met and John gave a minute nod. Then everything happened in the blink of an eye. John lowered the Jumper as low as he could, the back doors opening as it descended. Rodney pushed Woolsey out and then followed him, throwing himself to the side, grabbing the bureaucrat on the way. Somehow John spun the Jumper, punched in the return address and shot through the wormhole before anyone in the control booth reacted. Of course not many of them would have reacted anyway, seeing as they were part of the plan.

"Right Sam" said O'Neill "NOW you can switch that Z thingy off".

"Yes Sir" she answered with a smile.

"Jack, you and I are going to have to have a little talk about this. People can't keep leaving with no warning, it makes replacing them so damn difficult", Landry complained, shaking his head.

Meanwhile, back in the Pegasus galaxy, John was landing within sight of the Athosian settlement. People stopped going about their chores and stared.

Someone shouted "Teyla..Ronon.. come quick. One of the Atlantis flying craft has landed".

Inside the ship John was giving Jennifer some instructions. "Okay Doc" he said "You stay here for now and keep out of sight".

"I hope that I haven't made a mistake about this and that he will want me to be here" she said quietly.

"Are you kidding ? He might not have said the words, but I know that he loves you, just like I love Teyla. In fact, it might be an idea to set up a couple of those mattresses for when he gets here. I have a feeling you'll need them" he laughed.

Jennifer blushed, as usual. "Go on" she giggled "Go find Teyla and Tagan".

John exited the Jumper and made his way to where he saw his friends waiting, making sure that Jen was hidden from view. ' Wouldn't do to spoil the surprise' he thought.

Teyla thought she was dreaming. He was really here...he had come back. But was he here to stay, that was the question running through her mind. She couldn't bear the thought that he would have to leave again. She started walking but soon was running towards him.

"Told you I'd come back" he whispered into her ear as he caught her in his wide open arms.

Moments later they were joined by Ronon and Tagan. He picked up the boy, who threw his arms around his neck crying "Daddy, Daddy". John felt the tears start and quickly wiped them away.

"Hey Big Guy" he greeted Ronon. "How're you doing? I brought you a present from Earth. It's in the Jumper".

"I'll go and look later" Ronon replied. "First let's all go and get some food. You can tell us how everyone is and how you pulled this off".

"A better idea is you going to check out your present. I guarantee you will have tons of fun with it – unwrapping it, playing with it, re-wrapping it – over and over again. Go on, I went to a lot of trouble to arrange this" persuaded John.

"Okay, if you say so" said Ronon, looking puzzled, even as he strode off towards the parked ship.

"Come on, you two. Let's go eat. We won't be seeing him for a while and I'm hungry. Do you realise how hard it is to be as devious as me?" he asked.

"Why will we not see him for a while, John" asked Teyla looking as puzzled as Ronon had.

As they got closer to the cooking fires, a high pitched squeal sounded from the rear of the Jumper.

"Oh, I brought Jen with me" laughed John, as the trio headed towards the place that was now home to all of them.

And in the Jumper, Ronon was busy showing Jen exactly how he felt about her. She realised then, that as long as they were together she was home too.

The End.


End file.
